Marcas Imborrables
by Chocolatmint
Summary: *Spoilers Capitulo 107 del manga* Mikasa conoce parte del clan familiar de su madre con la llegada de Kiyomi Azumabito a Paradise. Pero ante una revelación que sólo la termina por abrumar, comprenderá que hay marcas y personas en su vida que jamás desaparecerán. JeanxMikasa. Portada: Marienimar018 :)


Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

…...

 **Marcas imborrables**

…...

Caminaba tranquilamente por los cuarteles de la Legión. Poco a poco el sol se empezaban a esconder y muchos soldados cesaban sus funciones diarias, regresando a sus lugares de descanso o a los comedores por cenar. Pero ella consideró que ahora era el momento propicio para lograr un respiro.

Fue un día intenso. Eren estaba particularmente irritable por toda la información recibida y ella, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido que tenía que darle cierto espacio para que dejara decantar sus frustraciones. Pero, si era sincera consigo misma, esta vez, era ella quién ahora se estaba dando un espacio para ordenar sus ideas, para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo con su vida y su -hasta ahora-desconocido legado familiar.

Se lo había comentado aquella mujer soldado de Marley, Yellena: Que más allá del mar, existían personas igual a ella, igual a su madre. Al comienzo, Mikasa se sintió incrédula frente a sus palabras, no lo veía posible. Fue sólo cuando Kiyomi Azumabito se presentó frente a ella, al llegar al recién construido puerto, que lo corroboró. Aquel día se generaría un nuevo acercamiento con su difunta madre y su historia familiar.

Bastó con que Mikasa vislumbrara aquella marca delante de todos, tatuada sobre su muñeca, para corroborar lo innegable a esas alturas: Era heredera directa del clan Hizuru. El descubrimiento no sólo impactó gratamente a la embajadora Kiyomi, a la Legión y a la Reina Historia; en Mikasa también caló con fuerza, pues aquel secreto que por tantos años guardó y que sólo se lo confió a Eren cuando eran niños, por fin vio la luz y tomaba poco a poco un protagonismo inesperado para ella.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Tenía que asumir nuevas responsabilidades? Kiyomi se lo aseguró, su gente la necesitaba y ella no entendía el cómo ni el por qué. Un sinfín de dudas la invadió y colmaron su mente- Y ahora, en esos instantes, sólo buscaba un escape ante tanta información.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una puerta de madera y golpeó suavemente. En respuesta, escuchó una voz indicándole que pasara. Era la voz que estaba esperando oír y que le daba infinito alivio. Antes de moverse de su lugar, Mikasa trató de cubrir con la manga de la chaqueta su ya conocida marca.

– ¿Mikasa?- Fue lo primero que escuchó apenas entró al despacho. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de él, vio sorpresa en ella.

– Jean… ¿Estás ocupado?- Preguntó Mikasa con suavidad. Él negó rápidamente y se levantó de su escritorio, acercándose a ella.

– Para ti nunca - Respondió Jean rápido, impulsivo. Entonces, sintió sus mejillas arder – Digo, sólo estoy avanzando con unos documentos, pero nada importante.

Mikasa sonrió levemente e ingresó al despacho, seguida por él. Se sentó en una de las sillas, cerca del escritorio y se quedó en silencio, observando el lugar. Jean volvió a su puesto, sin quitar su mirada de ella, mientras pensaba cómo su presencia iluminaba aquel lugar, era feliz casa vez que lo venía a visitar a su pequeño lugar de trabajo.

La joven enfocó su vista hacia los papeles y documentos que había sobre el escritorio de Jean. Desde que se convirtió en el brazo derecho de Hange, generalmente estaba muy ocupado cumpliendo con reportes, diseñando nuevos armamentos y entrenando a reclutas. Podían pasar varios días sin verse, pero cuando las instancias se daban, trataban de no desaprovechar el tiempo. Sin embargo, Mikasa no parecía ser la misma de siempre y decidió darle espacio, hasta que hablara.

– Trabajas mucho – Soltó ella. Jean se encogió de hombros.

– No más que el resto, supongo – Respondió con simpleza- Todos aportamos en algo, de una u otra forma.

Todos aportamos en algo. Aquella oración provocó una extraña sensación en Mikasa. Jean la observó en silencio, la notaba más distraída y cansada de lo normal. Era cierto que en los últimos meses, Paradise estaba viviendo cambios importantes: La llegada de los soldados de Marley y el plan de Zeke Jaeger para restaurar Eldia, marcaron un precedente para la isla y su gente. Eso y junto con la construcción del puerto, con el fin de establecer nexos con otras naciones, terminó por causar un gran revuelo en todo Paradise.

– Pensé… -Jean rompió el silencio, Mikasa lo miró fijamente – Pensé que hoy no te vería, que estarías con ellos.

Mikasa arrugó levemente la nariz

– Veo que ya te enteraste-

– Sí. Lo siento – No estaba muy seguro porque se disculpaba, pero intuía que a Mikasa no estaba muy cómoda con la noticia. En efecto, durante gran parte de la jornada, todos hablaban de la relación de Mikasa con el recién llegado aliado del Este.- Entonces ¿Te tengo que empezar a decir Princesa?

– No es gracioso, Jean – Bufó Mikasa, molesta. Sabía que Jean no lo decía con ironía, ni con burla. Más bien, trataba de subir su ánimo alicaído. Pero no estaba resultado.

– Lo digo en serio – Concilió Jean, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a ella para sentarse en el borde del escritorio – Creo que esto puede ser bueno para ti, Mikasa.

– ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó ella sin entender a donde iba. Jean sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

– A que si existe la posibilidad de que puedas escapar de _todo esto_ , de que puedas estar en un lugar protegida y a salvo… - Habló él, mirando al piso alfombrado, evadiendo la mirada de ella – Entonces, es algo bueno para ti.

Nada que involucrara a Mikasa era indiferente para él. Menos aquella noticia sobre su descendencia, que inundó de comentarios los pasillos del cuartel. A esas alturas, Jean imaginaba que Mikasa estaría con ellos, conociéndolos, teniendo un acercamiento con aquellos que eran como ella. Eso era bueno, sin dudas. Y a pesar de que la conocía lo suficientemente bien, como para saber que ella jamás abandonaría su deber en la Legión, menos a Eren, al menos quería sentir la tranquilidad de que este nuevo descubrimiento en su vida, le daba una razón para alegrarse.

– Gracias… -Respondió Mikasa, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus palabras la habían conmovido, sin embargo, nada parecía cambiar las cosas – Pero no es verdad.

– No sabemos lo que va a pasar, no sabemos si los nuevos aliados nos van a dar la espalda en algún momento, la guerra será inminente… tal vez si tu…

– Yo pertenezco aquí. – Negó ella, haciendo un gesto negativo con su cabeza – Jamás los abandonaría.

– Tienes razón, si. Tú jamás harías eso, pero… ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida? Pensé que esta noticia te alegraría.

Mikasa bajó la mirada nuevamente hacia su regazo. Con su mano izquierda levantó la manga derecha de su chaquetón, evidenciando la marca del clan. Jean se agachó, para estar a la altura de ella y observó aquel tatuaje detenidamente.

– Cuando era niña, mi madre marcó este símbolo en mi muñeca - Empezó a explicar ella – Me dijo que era la marca de nuestro clan y que el día que tuviera mis hijos, tenía que dejarles esa marca a ellos también.

Jean no respondió, acercó su mano a la muñeca descubierta de Mikasa y suavemente acarició su marca. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus dedos recorrieron su piel. Soltó un suspiro y continuó su relato.

– Pero mamá también me pidió que la mantuviera a escondidas y es por eso que siempre la llevaba vendada… cuando éramos niños, sólo se lo confié a Eren y hoy…

-Hoy la enseñaste por primera vez a todos… – Jean intervino. Mikasa asintió lentamente. – Fuiste el puente para llegar a ellos.

– Necesitamos aliados, Jean – Mikasa trató de justificarse. Jean frunció el ceño – Que existiera un descendiente directo del clan, era la oportunidad perfecta para que nos uniéramos a ellos y nos ayudaran a desarrollar el plan de Zeke, a cambio de…

– ¿A cambio de ti? – Jean se exasperó de repente, estaba empezando a molestar. Pero Mikasa lo calmó, tomando su mano con fuerza.

– A cambio de recursos, de minerales valiosos que sólo la isla les puede proveer – Aclaró ella. Pero Jean seguía molesto, mucho más que minutos atrás. No era lo que quería oír, se suponía que esto era bueno para ella, reconectarse con su pasado, con su historia.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que te _usaron_ para poder negociar con ellos? ¿Qué mierda les pasa?

– Tú mismo lo dijiste, Jean. Estamos haciendo cambios, buscando aliados… estas cosas pasan.

– Pero no contigo, no tú… - Sin moverse de su lugar, Jean tomó sus manos y las acarició con cariño. Mikasa sonrió – No está bien, tu eres más que esto.

Era difícil tener noción de qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal, al momento de negociar ¿Todo era válido al momento de cerrar un trato? Mikasa creía que si y tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que aceptar y entender que estaba en una posición que podía ser beneficioso para Paradise frente a Hizuru. Su deber era apoyarlos, porque ella también era un Ackerman, un clan, cuya sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la tristeza y la confusión que sentía en esos momentos.

– Sólo lamento que nada volverá a ser como antes – Sonrió ella con tristeza, acariciando un mechón del cabello de Jean, con el fin de serenarlo – Este símbolo, ya dejará de ser un secreto, un recuerdo que sólo pertenecía a mi madre y a mí.

Quizás eso era lo más le dolía. Aquello que tanto atesoró, dejará de ser algo propio y el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad se le hacía inmenso. Sabía que ahora se saldría nuevas preguntas y respuestas que tal vez jamás verían la luz. Y quizás algún día ella tendría que tomar una decisión trascendental en su vida, pero aun no se sentía preparada para aquello.

Jean notó que en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Mikasa colgaba un trozo de tela blanca.

– ¿Puedo? – Le preguntó, indicándole el bolsillo de su traje. Ella asintió y Jean tiró del trozo de tela completamente. Tomó su muñeca tatuada y con cuidado empezó a vendarla.-Quizás algunas cosas cambien, pero otras aun pueden mantenerse como siempre – Terminó su faena anudando el trozo de tela restante y sonrió satisfecho – Listo. Como si nunca te la hubieses quitado.

– Gracias –Le agradeció ella con una sonrisa. Pero Jean no respondió. En cambio, se levantó levemente con la ayuda de su rodilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

– Sé que no es necesario decir esto, pero igual lo haré… ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo? – Le pidió él, acariciando su rostro. – Son nuestros aliados, pero algo me dice que no debemos confiar al 100% en ellos y quiero pensar que la Comandante Hange y Eren estén consientes de eso.

– Eso espero yo también – Asintió ella, pero no lo sabía. Y no quería pensar en eso ahora. Sólo quería estar ahí, en ese pequeño despacho junto a él y sentir esa calidez de pertenecer a un lugar a su lado.

– ¿Estás más tranquila? – Preguntó Jean. Mikasa movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Bien, entonces vamos a descansar. Fue un largo día.

Jean tomó la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba la habitación y con su mano libre tomó la mano de Mikasa, para salir del lugar.

– Jean – Lo llamó ella, deteniendo el paso - ¿Qué hubieses dicho si te hubiese mostrando mi marca antes?

– Seguramente te hubiese preguntado sobre ella y su historia, lógicamente – Fue su respuesta más sincera – Pero después de eso… guardaría el secreto y seguirías siendo la misma Mikasa de siempre: Fuerte, valiente, bondadosa y dulce.

Sonrió. No quería ser distinta, no quería ser especial. Quería ser la misma chica de siempre, sin que la apuntaran con el dedo, ni que fuera tema de conversación entre sus compañeros. Y Jean siempre le causaba esa sensación de paz y confort.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó Jean, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Tal vez te hubiese dicho que te queda súper sexy también… ¿No tienes otro símbolo marcado por ahí?

– ¡Jean! – Mikasa se puso roja, él rió – No seas tonto. Claro que no tengo otro.

– Una lástima. Pero no perdía nada preguntando – Se excusó él, sonriente, rodeándola por los hombros – Vamos a cenar, Mika ¡Muero de hambre!

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y caminaron rumbo a los comedores, mientras Jean le relataba sus actividades del día y ella lo escuchaba, atenta y de buen humor.

Paradise estaba cambiando y quizás en poco tiempo, sus vidas también cambiarían. Pero existían marcas imborrables más allá del tiempo y de las circunstancias. Marcas que prevalecerían para siempre en ellos, cómo la que Mikasa llevaba tatuada en su piel. Y otras marcas no tan evidentes, pero igual de fuertes, cómo el lazo de cariño y confianza que existían entre ellos.


End file.
